


Healing

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Family, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Wraith has grown from her past experiences. But what does she tell Wattson about that apparition that she saw in the labs when she was younger?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 15





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Their relationship in this can be seen as either platonic or romantic... or both. You guys get to pick! 🤗

“Remember about earlier? You didn’t see just some ghost.” Wraith whispered to Wattson when they were alone in the lab.

She didn’t want to tell her, it had always been Renee and the world. She wasn’t always this quiet, she just had to be to survive. But now she had friends, family. People whom she trusted and they trusted her, as far as she knew. She wanted to believe that. But after what happened to her, it’s been hard to believe others. She was scared of the pain, of the heartbreak that would happen if she opened up too much, and if someone reached in and crushed whatever was left of her soul in their hands. Of course, she wasn’t going to give up, she just hoped for the better.

When she made it to this dimension, it was different. The labs weren’t operational and Amer Singh wasn’t alive. She had to integrate herself and figure out her past, just like that other version of her. It wasn’t easy, but she managed to prove herself to the Syndicate and they allowed her into the Games. That’s when she met Mirage and Pathfinder, both were kind and greeted her with open arms. She was still hesitant, but after meeting Mirage’s mother and having some guidance, she allowed herself to be more open and shared in the secrets between each other. Of course, some things had to stay with her and not be spoken aloud, but her mental state was on the rise for the better. Her confidence boosted but she still felt like something was missing.

It wasn’t until Luc passed away and all of the Legends attended the funeral that she realized what was missing. Family. She didn’t know what became of her parents here nor how to contact them. She was alone, with only friends to fill that void. But as the Legends greeted Natalie, gave their condolences, and comforted the young woman, she saw that they were being a giant family to her. Even Caustic had joined in. They were healing the young electrician’s broken heart with all of theirs. That’s when she decided that this group of people, was going to be her family as well. As she gazed into Natalie’s fixated eyes, the skirmisher found it hard to form the right words to tell her what she saw when she was younger.

“That, that was me. From another dimension. At least, that’s what I think you had encountered. These labs, they did horrible things to people, to living creatures. They had no humanity, no humility, they just did what they wanted and came home to their families while we suffered in silence. By ourselves.” Wraith bowed her head as she saw Wattson’s enthusiasm disappear from her lips. But a set of fingers brought her chin up and the young French woman beamed.

“Thank you so much for telling me, Renee. I understand it must’ve been very hard to get that, what is that saying, weight off of your chest. Though that would explain the intricacies of your abilities and all that you do. But don’t worry! We’ll still be here to support each other and help bring the other up if anyone’s down. You can count on me to help you.” Wattson’s eyes twinkled and Wraith couldn’t help the smile pulling on her lips.

“Thanks, Nat. You can count on me too.”

“De rein, mon amie!” Wattson was pulled into a tight hug by the skirmisher. She was caught off guard but tighten the hold.

After being with the Legends for so long, Wraith had managed to heal from that experience. A different kind of healing for one’s being, the best one for one’s soul. She was able to trust again, to love again, to find comfort in not just herself, but in those around her. She was grateful for this dimension. There’s no way she’ll ever trade it for anyone else’s. And there was absolutely no way in hell she would give up her family. If she managed to heal from this experience, she wanted to help whoever else needed healing. Because she wasn’t in this alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been wanting to tap into the minds of the Legends and see their mindset. Get to know them from the inside out. It's a lot, they all are really well-developed characters, each with their own psychological thinking and motives. I love them so much, I think all of them are so beautiful in their own way.  
> Any feedback is appreciated! 💓 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
